The Quest for Erebor
by SailorSolar12
Summary: All the information is inside. This will also be on Wattpad under Sailor Solar 12.
1. Prologue

Hey everyone here is a new story….I am not sure how it will do. I am going to try and keep the chapters short but not too short. Anyways here is the information and breakdown for the story and my OC involved in the story.

 **Name** : Jasmine Smith-Pevensie  
 **Age** : 22  
 **Height** : 5'6"  
 **Eye Color** : Green  
 **Hair Color** : Dirty Blonde  
 **Spouse** : Peter Pevensie  
 **Royal Title** : Queen Jasmine the Brave, High Queen of Narnia, Empress of the Lone Islands, Lady of Cair Paravel, General of the Most Noble Order of the Lion, Guardian of the Stars  
 **Weapons** : Has one a single sword that is considered the twin of Peter's sword that is named אַפּוֹטרוֹפּוֹס and means Guardian in Hebrew. Has a bow and quiver of arrows. Like Susan's arrows the quiver is spelled to never run out of arrows and has golden feathering on the end. She also has two short blades that are strapped to her back one on each side of her quiver.

 **Story Title** : Chronicles of Narnia - The Quest for Erebor  
 **Rating** : M  
 **Pairing** : Peter x OC; Tauriel x Kili (very minor)  
 **Plot** : Jasmine, Peter, Edmund, and Lucy are the only ones who have not forgotten about Narnia - unlike Susan. Aslan has heard the prayers of his children, but cannot bring them back to Narnia. He knew of a place that they had done trade with when they first ruled over Narnia...Adra - aka Middle Earth. Waking up scattered across Middle Earth, Jasmine and Lucy wake up in the Shire where Gandalf the Grey agrees to take them to Rivendell to see if Edmund and Peter are in the Elven city. On the quest with the dwarves, Jasmine, Peter, Edmund, and Lucy help the line of Durin reclaim what was once their home.  
 **Side Note** : Peter and Jasmine are 22, Susan (Mentioned) is 21, Edmund is 19, and Lucy is 18 for the sake of this story.  
—

Here is the prologue for the story. I put both of them together so it is easier. I hope that you guys like it.

—

 **Prologue**

Aslan slowly paced around the edge of his country as he listened to the silent cries and prayers from his children. He knew that once they died they would come to his country, but he did not know what to do in the meantime. The Great Lion looked up sensing the familiar presence of The Lady of Light. He looked over and a soft smile slipped onto his lips as he saw the elleth. "Lady Galadriel," he greeted.

The Lady was silent for a moment before speaking out loud. "They crave adventure. They crave their home."

Aslan looked up at the sky sadly. "Yes," he murmured softly. "But they have learned all that they needed to from Narnia."

A smile slowly made its way to her face. "That might be true, but they are needed Aslan. The fate of the line of Durin is in danger. They have the power to change the fate that I have seen. And you have seen the time in Narnia. It is in need of the Kings and Queens of Old. At least most of them."

Aslan was silent as he let what Galadriel said sink into his being. She was not wrong. In fact, she couldn't be more right. He was hurt that Susan had so easily forgotten him and Narnia, but he heard the cries and prayers of the others. Caspian was close to death. His son was not fit to rule. He had heard Caspian praying for a miracle otherwise his son would become like Miraz. "Then it is time," he said. He could not watch his children fall deeper into despair any longer. Taking a large breath he lunged forward letting out a mighty roar. The Quest for Erebor had begun.

—

Thank you guys for reading this. Please let me know what you guys think.


	2. Chapter 1

Here is the official first chapter. I m going to be putting the summary and such at the beginning of each chapter.

 **Story Title** : Chronicles of Narnia - The Quest for Erebor  
 **Rating** : M  
 **Pairing** : Peter x OC; Tauriel x Kili (very minor)  
 **Plot** : Jasmine, Peter, Edmund, and Lucy are the only ones who have not forgotten about Narnia - unlike Susan. Aslan has heard the prayers of his children, but cannot bring them back to Narnia. He knew of a place that they had done trade with when they first ruled over Narnia...Adra - aka Middle Earth. Waking up scattered across Middle Earth, Jasmine and Lucy wake up in the Shire where Gandalf the Grey agrees to take them to Rivendell to see if Edmund and Peter are in the Elven city. On the quest with the dwarves, Jasmine, Peter, Edmund, and Lucy help the line of Durin reclaim what was once their home.  
 **Side Note** : Peter and Jasmine are 22, Susan (Mentioned) is 21, Edmund is 19, and Lucy is 18 for the sake of this story.

—

 **Chapter 1 - The Valiant and the Brave**

Jasmine Smith-Pevensie shot upright with a loud gasp. She could have sworn that she had heard Aslan's roar. Instead of feeling the sheets of the bed she shared with her husband, she felt grass. Going wide eyed she turned around looking to see where she was. She was in a patch of grass that was next to a road and saw another yet familiar figure. The green eyed girl scrambled to her feet hearing a soft groan coming from the female figure. She slowly turned the body over and saw her sister-in-law, Lucy Pevensie. "Lucy? Lucy, are you okay? Do you know where we are?" Jasmine frantically asked.

Lucy groaned opening her eyes seeing her sister-in-law. She shook her head as she sat up and looked around confused. Where was she? She had fallen asleep in her bed the night before. What made her worry was that just before she had fallen asleep, she could have sworn that she heard Aslan's roar. Were they back in Narnia? No. They couldn't be. There was a forest not too far in front of them. She looked behind her and saw small hills. It reminded her of the Shire from the place called Middle Earth she and her siblings had traveled to often when they were ruling. The young adult's eyes widened. "We've come back," she murmured looking at Jasmine.

Jasmine frowned. "Come back to Narnia?" she questioned.

Lucy shook her head as they both stood. "No. We've come back to Middle Earth! This is the Shire. Look! Over there!" She pointed to where the small hills were. They both could see doors, small hobbit children running about, and adult hobbits doing gardening. "Do you remember? I came here to set up trading while you and Peter went to Erebor and Greenwood. Edmund went to Gondor and Rohan. Susan went to Rivendell and Lothlorien."

Jasmine went wide eyed in shock. In felt like so long ago that she had been here, but how were they here? Where were Peter and Edmund? Was Susan here? Why were they brought here? The 22 year old glanced behind here hearing the sound of a horse drawn wagon. She blinked and smiled brightly seeing the familiar grey pointed hat of a wizard they had been rather good friends with. "Gandalf!" Jasmine called causing the wizard to stop his horse.

The Grey Wizard was smiling as he came across two of the four Narnia rulers. Galadriel and Aslan had sent him a message about the coming of Jasmine, Peter, Edmund, and Lucy. They would be crucial in reclaiming Erebor and protecting Thorin and his nephews. He pulled his pipe out of his mouth as he stopped his horse. "High Queen Jasmine, Queen Lucy, it has been quite a long time since I have seen your faces. You both look very good for your technical ages," he quoted in a joking manner.

Lucy and Jasmine looked at each other. "You knew we were going to be brought here?" they asked at the same time causing Gandalf to chuckle.

"I know for a fact that Lady Galadriel had a hand in bring the four of you here, but enough about that. Climb on. I have some dwarves I have to go get to bring to the gathering tonight." Gandalf let Jasmine and Lucy quickly climb on. His eyes danced in amusement as he saw them realize that they were in their Narnia travel clothing. He motioned to the large cloth like tarp in the wagon. "Aslan knew that you would be needing those." He heard them unwrap their own weapons and begin to strap them to their body.

Jasmine looked at Gandalf frowning. "You mentioned Dwarves. Why are you meeting dwarves? Why is there a gathering tonight? How did Lady Galadriel have a hand in bringing us here? Does that mean Peter and Edmund are here in Middle Earth as well?"

"I cannot answer all of the questions, but a lot has changed since the last time you set foot in this world. The dragon Smaug took Erebor, and the line of Durin is planning to reclaim the mountain," Gandalf answered and heard a gasp come from the youngest.

"What of Thror? And Thrain? Who is leading this quest?" Lucy asked leaning forward.

"Thorin Oakenshield is leading this quest," Gandalf answered.

Jasmine and Lucy both looked at each other shocked. The last time that Jasmine had seen Thorin he had been young in the eyes of a dwarf no more than twenty years old. She gave a slight chuckle. She remembered when she first met Thorin at the training grounds. He had been adamant that she didn't know how to fight, but when she bested him not ten seconds into their spar, he thought otherwise. She grew to see him as a younger brother even if he was a dwarf. Jasmine looked at Lucy with a new resolve. "Then we shouldn't keep the dwarves of Erebor waiting."

Gandalf nodded with a smile as he brought the two queens to where some of the other dwarves were.

—

Here is the official first chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 2

Here is the second chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed the first one. Once I get some reviews or comments I will be putting a review corner a the end of the chapter.

 **Story Title** : Chronicles of Narnia - The Quest for Erebor  
 **Rating** : M  
 **Pairing** : Peter x OC; Tauriel x Kili (very minor)  
 **Plot** : Jasmine, Peter, Edmund, and Lucy are the only ones who have not forgotten about Narnia - unlike Susan. Aslan has heard the prayers of his children, but cannot bring them back to Narnia. He knew of a place that they had done trade with when they first ruled over Narnia...Adra - aka Middle Earth. Waking up scattered across Middle Earth, Jasmine and Lucy wake up in the Shire where Gandalf the Grey agrees to take them to Rivendell to see if Edmund and Peter are in the Elven city. On the quest with the dwarves, Jasmine, Peter, Edmund, and Lucy help the line of Durin reclaim what was once their home.  
 **Side Note** : Peter and Jasmine are 22, Susan (Mentioned) is 21, Edmund is 19, and Lucy is 18 for the sake of this story.

—

 **Chapter 2 - The Gathering  
**  
Jasmine and Lucy were conversing with a few of the dwarves about small things as they traveled through the Shire. Lucy was leading them as she remembered almost everything about the Shire. When she had been here, she had met the Took family: Gerontius Took and Adamanta Chubb. She remembered about two days before she left, Adamanta had gone into labor and gave birth to Belladonna with Lucy's help. As they traveled through the Shire the older Hobbits recognized Lucy immediately as there were quite a few stories about Queen Lucy the Valiant.

Ori had seen the old Hobbits bowing their heads to the two girls. Curiosity got the better of him as he whispered his question to his older brother.

Jasmine who overheard Ori asking Nori about why the older Hobbits were bowing. She gave a soft regal smile and winked at the young dwarf. "That my dear Ori will be revealed when the time is right," she responded with a finger on her lips signaling it was a secret at the moment. Jasmine and Lucy stood at the back with Gandalf as he used his staff to knock on Bilbo's door. The pair of girls shook their heads at how rowdy the dwarves were getting. Jasmine removed her weapons and went to the kitchen to find some water. The blonde queen looked up as there was a sudden voice.

"Queen Jasmine?" a familiar voice spoke. Balin had seen the two girls enter, and he knew exactly who she was without even going over to talk to her. He excused himself and went to the entrance of the kitchen. He gave a smile when the blonde girl turned showing the face of the very queen Thorin had always looked up to.

Jasmine looked at the older dwarf and blinked owlishly before recognition sparked in her. "Balin?" Jasmine asked testing the waters. At his nod, she smiled brightly and quickly hugged the old dwarf. "Balin! It is wonderful to see you again. I see time has been very kind to you. Still have the ladies?" Jasmine joked with the dwarf making him laugh. She walked with him to the dining area as they started to catch up.

Balin paused their conversation and turned to the dwarves getting their attention. "I am pleased to say that joining us tonight are High Queen Jasmine and Queen Lucy of Narnia," he announced making Jasmine and Lucy blush slightly embarrassed.

Fili and Kili went wide eyed. This was Queen Jasmine of Narnia? The same queen who had bested their uncle when he was young? Fili quickly spoke up having to know. "Thorin told me that you were the only person to ever best him when he was younger. How is that?"

Jasmine smirked. "Well if you must know...Thorin seemed so adamant that since I am a woman, I would not know how to fight. He was what 20 at the time...he was a cocky little thing who couldn't keep his mouth shut. I believe it took me what 6 seconds to disarm him and win?" She glanced at Balin who nodded in confirmation. He had been at the training grounds that day. "In my royal title, I literally have General of the Most Noble Order of the Lion." She studied Fili and Kili for a moment. "You know you actually look a lot like Thorin...but without the overwhelming facial hair," she said pointing to Kili.

Kili went wide eyed slightly. "Thorin is our uncle," he answered motioning to himself and Fili.

Jasmine went wide eyed for a moment and smiled softly. "I see...you two don't look like Frerin...did Thrain have another child after Peter and I left Erebor?" she asked the pair.

Fili nodded. "Our mother is Dis who is Uncle's younger sister," he answered with a smile.

"Don't tell him I told you this, but I found out before I left that he had quite the crush on me," Jasmine teased with a wink at the two dwarves causing the whole table to start laughing along. "Now, what are we waiting for? I thought we were supposed to be eating." The 22-year-old queen smiled at Lucy but looked down at her cup. She wanted her husband. She wanted to have Peter here with his arms around her. She nibbled at some cheese and a small piece of bread. She could see Bilbo getting rather flustered at how rowdy the dwarves got while eating and drinking.

Lucy glanced at her sister-in-law and knew she wanted Peter. Her and her brother had been together for so long, and they had been through so much in both Narnia and in England. The Valiant Queen knew they would reunite with Peter and hopefully Edmund, but that wouldn't stop her from worrying about Jasmine's health and wellbeing. She began to giggle as the dwarves all chugged their pints and began their burping contest. She remembered the stories that Peter and Jasmine told them of the parties Erebor had. The teen knew this night would be interesting.

—

There is the second chapter. I hope you guys liked it. Please review/comment and follow, favorite, like, the whole shabng.


End file.
